


The Viscount who loved tea

by Mariposaxx



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariposaxx/pseuds/Mariposaxx
Summary: The romantic retelling of Anthony and Kates story from the perspectives of those closest to them, and some added fluff of course ;)
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 17
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! So I absolutely loved Kate and Anthonys story in the Bridgerton books so I decided to write this fluffier version with the perspectives of their families who all played a part in getting them together.

The season of 1814 had just begun and already Collin Bridgerton was sick to death of his mother trying to match make him. It was the annual Danbury ball, arguably the event that started the social season each year, and he had managed to escape into the corner with his brother Benedict. They both were already done with the evening as they leant against the wall, Benedict holding a brandy and Collin with a plate of food to entertain him as they watched all the young ladies of the ton attempt to impress all of the gentlemen.  
“It’s all rather pointless, don’t you think brother?” Benedict asked taking a sip of his drink

“What is?” Collin inquired 

“The social season” Benedict added “its the same thing every bloody year” 

“I suppose” Collin said pushing himself off the wall to face his brother “however Anthony appears to be having a good time indeed” 

They both turned their heads to face their eldest brother, who was dancing with Edwina Sheffield. She was this years diamond of the season and their brother had expressed interest in her earlier that evening but judging by his face while dancing with her now Collin realised his brother appeared to be terribly bored as he danced with the young lady. 

“No he doesn’t” Benedict concluded “he looks as if he is about to fall asleep”

“Is the young lady really that boring” Collin joked 

As Collin looked behind his brother as they continued to mock Anthony and his lack of enthusiasm towards Edwina Sheffield he saw his mother approaching them. It was certainly too late now to run away, they had already made eye contact. So instead he looked to his brother and mouthed “mother” to warn him. Benedict immediately straightened up and tried to make himself presentable, lord knows mother would scold him if he looked anything but. Collin noticed that his mother had two other ladies with her, one older and one quite young. Collin thought to himself it was yet another match making scheme his mother had concocted with the other mamas of the ton so he mentally prepared himself to have to sit through yet another young lady talking about her watercolours and embroidery. 

As his mother approached with the young lady and her mother Collin realised that she was nothing like the other debutantes, she had a wit about her that he had not seen before and he had to say that she had a beauty surrounding her that the other ladies lacked. After greeting the lady and her mother Benedict had excused himself and Collin was left with his mother, Mrs Sheffield and Miss Katherine Sheffield as he was introduced to them as. He could see his mother was planning something for himself and Miss Sheffield and so to get them both away from the situation he had asked Miss Sheffield to walk with him to get some lemonade. 

Collin did have to admit that Miss Katherine Sheffield was not like any other debutant he had met. She was not shy of expressing her opinion to him, which he admired, but she was also extremely easy to talk to which he found oddly relaxing. She reminded him of someone he knew, someone he had met before, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Well that was until she blurted out the words “So, are you a rake like your brother?” Collin so was astounded by the statement that he almost chocked on his lemonade. It was like talking to his brother Anthony, and he had to smile at that, no young lady he had ever spoken to had the confidence to firstly ask such a question but also insult his brother. His brother who was a viscount, and for that he respected her boldness. 

After a short while of talking to Katherine Sheffield Collin has learnt quite a few things about her. Firstly, her sister was Miss Edwina Sheffield who was not long ago dancing with his brother. Secondly, she was not happy that his brother was dancing with her sister at all. And lastly, she hated his brother. From the short amount of time talking to her Collin had concluded that Anthony had been dancing with the wrong Sheffield that night and he knew he had to introduce them so after Miss Sheffield had practically fled from their conversation he darted straight to his brother. 

Once he reached Anthony he placed his hand on his shoulder as they walked and asked “So how was your dance with Miss Sheffield?” 

“She’ll do” Anthony replied 

A smirk had appeared on collins face as he said “Well, you must meet her sister”

“Why do I need to do that” Anthony said stopping in his tracks 

“Well, I was talking to her earlier and she could not have enough to say about you” he replied “oh and Miss Edwina has stated that she will not marry without the approval of her sister”

“What!” Anthony said, an expression of complete utter shock on his face.

Collin had to admit that he was quite shocked when he heard the statement earlier that evening that Edwina Sheffield had said at the Smyth-Smith musical that she would not marry without the permission of her sister. He had never heard of any lady needing permission from a sister before marrying, but he supposed after meeting Katherine Sheffield that she was a very good judge of character and without a father or brother to head the family the Sheffields needed someone bold enough to interrogate suitors. 

A short while later Collin had spotted Miss Katherine Sheffield reenter the room and he grabbed his brother by the upper arm and darted towards her. As they approached her she looked rather shocked and confused as to why he was so adamant to get to her so quickly. In truth Collin just needed to get his brother and Miss Sheffield talking to confirm his suspicions about the two of them being a match and he watched as they passive aggressively greeted each other and started to rather transparently insult one another in front of him, which was all that he needed to conclude that they were as much alike as he had imagined. Any women confident enough to insult the viscount Bridgerton to his face was a women that Collin rather liked and especially after she said “And you Lord Bridgerton, are almost as handsome as your brother” which was so terribly funny that Collin had actually chocked on his lemonade. This also gave him the perfect excuse to not partake in the next dance he had scheduled with Miss Sheffield and he watched on as his brother practically dragged the poor girl onto the dance floor. 

After the music had started his mother approached him again and asked “I thought you had this dance scheduled with Miss Sheffield Collin?” 

“I concluded that her and Anthony should have this dance mother” he responded 

He watched as she looked rather puzzled, clearly trying to figure out why he would not want to dance with such a lovely young lady, until she turned to him and asked “why?” 

“Look at them” he said 

And she did look at them, and she smiled. Anthony no longer had the bored expression he possessed earlier, he was throwing his head back in laughter and smiling and chatting as he swirled Katherine Sheffield around the dance floor. 

“I see” his mother said placing a hand on his arm “you appear to be better at match making than I” she added before walking off, most likely to gloat to one of her friends.

Collin stood in the same spot for a moment or so watching his brother until he saw that his brother Benedict had reemerged and was stood beside him. 

“Well now he appears to be having fun” Benedict joked 

“You have me to thank for that” Collin replied 

The both laughed and continued to watch on as Anthony twirled Miss Sheffield around with a devilish grin never leaving his face. They watched as they got closer, appearing to be having a rather intimate discussion with Anthony whispering something in her ear which she clearly did not like. The music drew to a close and they saw as Miss Sheffield gave a large stamp onto Anthonys toes, whispered something in his ear and walked away with a sly grin creeping on her face. 

“I don’t think we should he thanking you yet brother” Benedict said 

“Give it time” Collin replied patting his brother on the back “Now if you will excuse me, I think I shall ask Penelope Featherington for the next dance” he added as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

While on the carriage ride home from the ball Violet Bridgerton looked at her eldest son from across the carriage and she couldn’t help but smile at him. She watched him and Miss Katherine Sheffield dance for only a minute but she saw the light in her sons eyes, light that she had not seen for over eleven years. Not since her husband had so tragically passed. When Edmund Bridgerton passed Anthony had to step up and be the head of the family and Violet knew that was a huge task for an eighteen year old, all while dealing with the grief of his father passing at the same time but he had stepped up and she was proud to know that she had raised her son well. But as the years went by she watched her son become more and more serious, and while she told herself that it was merely him growing up and maturing she knew deep down it was something else that was troubling him. 

She had to admit that after he had told her he was thinking of getting married this year she thought he was joking. She had always wanted her eldest son to find love and have a family of his own, lord knew he deserved some happiness after always putting her and his siblings first for so many years, but she never thought she would hear him say the words.

After seeing him dance with Katherine Sheffield, or Kate as her mother instructed her she prefers to be called, she saw her son relax for the first time in a long time and for the rest of the night she felt a sense of serenity wash over her. She did not even try to get the rest of her unmarried children to dance with the other young ladies and gentlemen in attendance, she simply enjoyed the rest of her evening. 

Noticing that his mother had been staring at him and smiling Anthony turned to her and said quite abruptly “can I help you mother!” To which she replied “sorry dearest, I drifted away with my thoughts” 

“I think our mother has had too much champagne” Anthony turned to his sister Eloise as he spoke 

Her daughter laughed and sank into her seat while saying “I do believe you are right brother” 

Violet just smiled. She did not care that her son thought they only reason for her contentment was that she had drank too much champagne. She was simply happy to see him... happy. Granted he did not look too pleased now, if anything he looked as if he was ready to punch someone as she watched him stare out the window. She would never come to understand her sons emotions escalating so quickly nor did she expect him to ever share what he was feeling but she couldn’t help but wonder what had gone on to put in him such a sour state. What she did know however is that as soon as she got home she had to make sure to add the Sheffield’s names to every single one of the guest lists for the upcoming balls she was to throw. She knew Anthony would not respond to her match making scheme so she just had to figure out how to get her son and Kate Sheffield onto a dance floor willingly and she knew exactly who to help her.


	3. Chapter 3

A week after the annual Danbury ball, Anthony had come to Bridgerton house to have breakfast with his family. His whole family had made an effort to attend even his sister Daphne, bringing her husband and Anthonys oldest friend Simon and their daughter Amelia. This Anthony thought would be the perfect time to announce to his family that he was thinking to court Miss Edwina Sheffield.

He waited until they had all sat down to eat before making his announcement.

“So I have made the decision to court Miss Sheffield” he announced

His siblings heads all shot up and his mother possibly beamed.

“Which one?” Collin asked

“Edwina” Anthony shot back

His mother’s smile started to fade, as did the small smile that had appeared on Collins face. The rest of his siblings were not aware of his mother’s and Collins match making attempt, granted neither was Anthony at that exact moment in time but he soon came to realise by the reaction at the table that his family were hoping he would be courting a different Sheffield.

“She’s the diamond of the season I hear” Daphne said breaking the awkward silence that had filled the room

“Yes she is” Anthony replied

“Do you like her” Simon asked

“She’s pleasant enough” Anthony said starting to regret even telling his family that he was going to court Miss Sheffield.

“That wasn’t what he asked Anthony” little Hyacinth blurted out “He asked if you liked her not if she was pleasant”

“She’s a lovely girl Hyacinth, and she would make an excellent viscountess” Anthony stated

Simon and Daphne both shared a glance with one another obviously not the slightest bit convinced that Anthony was interested in Edwina Sheffield. Since last season when Anthony was so overly involved in her love life Daphne had vowed that when the time came that Anthony was interested in a young lady she would be as overbearing as he was to her. She even got Simon to agree to help, after a lot of convincing but nonetheless he had agreed to help so Daphne started to make a mental list of all the young ladies she knew in town that she could push towards her brother, as it was obvious he only liked Edwina Sheffield because she was the seasons diamond.

The rest of breakfast was spent laughing about possible Lady Whistledown theories that Eloise brought up, clearly trying to change the subject as it was clear nobody at the table was particularly fond of Anthony’s interest in Edwina Sheffield. Anyone with eyes could see that he was falling asleep dancing with her last night so why was he so adamant on courting her.

* * *

Once breakfast was over Violet pulled Daphne and Simon to one side to ask their help in her match making scheme. She knew if anyone had the connections and the means to help her in her scheme it would be the Duke and Duchess of Hastings. She explained how Anthony lit up while dancing with Kate Sheffield and how he looked totally uninterested when dancing with Edwina.

“So why does he want to court Edwina and not Kate?” Daphne asked

“I haven’t the slightest idea dearest” her mother replied “but I have a suspicion that him and Katherine may have disagreed on something last week. He was in a terrible mood on the ride home” she added

“Oh they definitely did” said a masculine voice from behind them. It was Collin walking towards them. “It was quite funny actually - she stomped on his foot and stormed off” he said approaching the group.

They all looked at him intrigued “did you hear what over?” Simon asked

“No I did not, but it was quite an intense conversation” Collin replied.

They all stood there puzzled trying to piece together why they would have such a conversation upon first meeting each other but before they could even make their theories vocal another voice came from behind them. “What are all of you doing whispering in the hall?” It was Anthony coming out of the drawing room next to them.

They all hoped he didn’t hear what they were talking about and they knew one of them had to make up and excuse. Daphnes back was facing him so she gave the rest of the group a look to suggest she had it under control. She gestured for him to come closer and he did. “Mama and I thought it would be nice to do something special for Eloise’s birthday coming up and we were just discussing what to do” she said very convincing Simon found it hard to stop a smile appearing on his face. He found it very amusing how quickly his wife could make up an excuse that actually managed to satisfy Anthonys curiosity because not long after he had joined their group he was already walking away. “Nicely done” Simon allowed

“Thank you darling” Daphne said looking up at him and smiling

“We shall discuss matters further later.” Violet whispered “Myself and the children are going to Hyde park this afternoon if you would care to join us” she added

“We have no plans for the afternoon, we would love to join you” Daphne announced

“I shall see if I am available” Collin interjected

“Very well” Violet said before walking off.

A few hours later Violet, Eloise, Francesca, Hyacinth and Gregory were all sat in Hyde park basking in the unusually warm weather for mid April. Daphne and Simon, accompanied by their daughter had joined them shortly after however Benedict and Collin had opted to avoid their family all together. They sat for a few hours until Eloise had noticed something rather amusing in the distance. “Is that Edwina Sheffield?” She asked “With Lord Berbrook?” Violets head shot to where her daughter had pointed almost immediately. She was relieved to see Miss Sheffield with someone else other than her son. “Why yes it is Eloise” she replied, a smile creeping on her face.

“I thought Anthony wanted to court her?” Eloise inquired

“She’s the diamond of the season Eloise, every gentleman will want to be courting her” Francesca interjected “isn’t that right Daphne”

Daphne laughed “yes you are quite right Francesca, granted that Miss Sheffield does not have an overly protective elder brother standing in her way” she said turning to her husband who smiled at her remark towards Anthony.

They continued chatting about the most random of things, Gregory and Hyacinth were busy running around and teasing each other until Hyacinth had finally had enough of her brother and lobbed a grape at him, hitting him in the middle of his forehead. Violet’s patience was wearing thin with her youngest children so they were just about to leave and go home until they heard a loud bark from behind them, they turned to see Anthony with Katherine Sheffield walking with a rather cute corgi.

Violet beamed, seeing that her son was walking arm in arm with Kate Sheffield. “Oh look Anthony is with Miss Sheffield” she said in a hushed tone.

“I thought he liked Miss Edwina” Hyacinth shouted standing up to get a better look.

“That’s what he said this morning” Eloise added

“Perhaps he’s changed his mind” Daphne laughed

“Or perhaps our dear brother is confused as to which sister is actually Edwina” Francesca joked.

The rest of the siblings laughed at Francescas remark, Violet however did not look impressed as she looked at her daughter narrowing her eyes.

“Shall we call them over” Daphne asked trying to fill the silence that had occurred.

The rest of the family looked to their mother looking for an answer. She looked over to her son walking across the park and she had a wave of curiosity wash over her, wanting to get to know the young lady her son was clearly so taken with whether he admitted it to them or not. “Yes Daphne, why don’t you and Simon invite them over” she exclaimed appearing slightly more excited than she wanted to let on.

“Very well” Daphne said putting down her daughter to take her husbands hand as he helped her up.

She took her husbands arm as they started to walk in the direction of her brother and Miss Sheffield, she turned to her husband and whispered “you have to admit that mamas match making skills are admirable”

“While that is true I cannot see Anthony having his hand forced” Simon replied

“She’s not forcing him to marry the young lady Simon, she merely just wants to know why he was so taken with her last night”

“I’ve known your brother for a long time my love” Simon remarked “and of what I know I cannot see him settling so quickly”

Daphne looked on at her brother still walking with Miss Sheffield and she had to admit it was the most intrigued she had ever seen him look while in conversation with a young lady. While she was yet to meet Miss Sheffield she was curious to know what she was like and although she hated to admit it, she did want to see her eldest brother happy.

“Well we shall see won’t we” Daphne scolded as they began to approach her brother, who had still not noticed their presence.

“Anthony” Simon called out.

Anthony turned to face his sister and brother in law, his arm still linked with Miss Sheffield’s and his other holding the lead of her dog Newton.

“Simon, Daph” he snarled looking quite annoyed at the fact they had approached them. “Miss Sheffield this is my sister Daphne and her husband Simon, Duke and Duchess of Hastings. Daphne, Simon this is Miss Katherine Sheffield” he followed up.

As Daphne looked at Katherine Sheffield it was obvious why her brother was so taken with her. She was quite stunning, not by the expectations of the ton who preferred ladies to be much fairer, but regardless she was beautiful with long thick brown hair, big brown eyes and full lips. She may not be a diamond of the first water like her sister but Daphne did not know why she should be considered to be any less stunning as her sister. It was obvious by the way her brother was so intrigued in their conversation that she must also be quite an intelligent women, she knew what Anthony thought of most of the ladies in town and it was one of the main reasons he spent as little time at social functions as he could.

Kate bobbed a quick curtesy “Your graces, its lovely to make your acquaintance”

“And you” Daphne replied “Anthony, mama has asked if you and Miss Sheffield would care to join us”

“I don’t think we have time to that” he snapped

“You know if you don’t come over she will just come and drag you over herself” Simon added

Anthony was silent for a moment. He looked to Kate trying to decipher what she was thinking, luckily for him Kates facial expressions were always easy to read so he knew that she was thinking the same thing as him. But he couldn’t exactly say no could he? Simon was right if he did say no his mother would come over and drag them both back, which would be even more awkward and not to mention terribly rude.

So he nodded his head and replied “we shall join you momentarily”

“Excellent” Daphne grinned

As his sister and Simon walked away from them Anthony knew he had only limited time to fill Kate in on what was to come. His mother had spent the last few seasons trying to match him with many young ladies by using similar tactics to this one so he was no stranger to her ways. Kate however, was new to London and she had not yet experienced one of Lady Bridgerton’s poorly thought out schemes.

“When we reach my family we shall engage in polite conversation for only a few minutes, we shall not sit down, and we shall tell them that your mother is expecting you home shortly” Anthony instructed

“What you have failed to consider my lord, is that perhaps I do not wish to take instructions from you” Kate shot back

“For once in your life can you not be impertinent” he snapped

“I shall conduct myself how I see fit my lord” she said just as they approached the rest of his family.

As violet got a closer look at Kate Sheffield as they approached them she was very impressed by how lovely she appeared to be. She wore a pale blue dress that was embroidered with flowers, clearly the work of madame Delacroix she thought to herself, but she appeared to be in yet another rather intense conversation with her son. Had they met before? Had Anthony disrespected her? Or worse defiled her? She chose not to think such things and instead she rose to her feet to great Kate, grabbing both her hands in hers and saying “Miss Sheffield, its wonderful to see you again”

“And you Lady Bridgerton, I hope you do not mind Newton joining us” she replied gesturing down to the small, but quite overweight dog by her side

“Oh not at all” Violet said beaming that she finally had the chance to talk to Miss Sheffield

“Can we play with him mama” came a Childs voice, it was her youngest Hyacinth

“That is not up to me dearest” Violet smiled “Oh where are my manners, Miss Sheffield these are the rest of my Children” Violet introduced Kate to all of her children, apart from Benedict and Collin who were god knows where, starting with Eloise, then Francesca and then Gregory and Hyacinth who were more interested in finding out if they could play with Newton.

When offered a seat Kate sat down with the Bridgerton’s, much to Anthonys dismay and began chatting with them. Violet was impressed with Miss Sheffields quick wit which reminded her a lot of her daughter Francesca and her intelligence which made her extremely favourable to Eloise who could not stop talking to her about her favourite novels. Violet did notice Anthony staring daggers at Kate the entire conversation and she also noticed the way in which Kate had chose to respond by smiling at him, which she had to admit was quite funny. Never had she seen someone take one of her sons stares and not cower and admit defeat which only made her like Kate Sheffield more.

Eventually it was getting late and Kate had announced that she should be getting home so her mother didn’t worry about her and she found it rather amusing that as soon as she said that that she saw Anthony jump up beside her and offer to walk her home.

“Thank you for inviting me to join you Lady Bridgerton” Kate smiled at the older women

“Of course dear, you should join us again” violet replied taking one of Kates hands

“I would love to” she replied just at Anthony had placed his hand on her lower back to escort her away from his family, which of course his sisters standing behind them had noticed.

As they left violet turned around to watch them walk away, her sons hand still on Miss Sheffields lower back almost pushing her away. As they got to a respectable distance away from them she saw him offer his arm to her, which she of course took and Violet gushed turning back to the rest of her children.

“She is just lovely is she not” she beamed

“Well I certainly like her” Eloise agreed

“She was a lot like you Eloise” Francesca laughed

“Well that must be why I love her then” Eloise responded

“Why was he looking at her the entire him” Hyacinth asked “and he kept touching her when they left”

“He is showing affection Hyacinth” Daphne smiled touching her little sisters shoulder

“More like trying to get her away from your mother” Simon whispered in his wife’s ear which made her blush

Violet chose not to think much of her eldest sons rudeness and him practically shoving Miss Sheffield away from them when it was time to leave. She did find it odd how he kept staring at her with disdain the entire time and she was happy to know that she was not the only one who picked up on it when Hyacinth mentioned it.

Now she just had to focus on her musical the following week and in-between then she had to get a moment with her son to try to decipher what he was thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little Kate and Anthony fluff piece based on the scene in his study to break up all the characters thoughts because I thought it was getting a bit much haha :)

A week later Lady Bridgerton was throwing her annual musical, she had acquired all of the best entertainment in London even managing to get opera singer Siena Rosso to sing for her. She was aware that last year Anthony appeared to have a connection of sorts with her but she was the best opera singer in London so she decided to look past the fact her and Anthony were friendly for the sake of good entertainment.

The Sheffields arrived after many of the other guests had but Lady Bridgerton spotted them as soon as they entered the ball room, but she noticed that Miss Edwina was missing. Surly she could not have gone far? Her eyes darted around the room looking for her son who she couldn’t seem to find either. “Oh Anthony” she muttered under her breath. She didn’t like to listen to the rumours surrounding her son being a rake and and rouge but sometimes he made it impossible for her not to.

She sighed as she spotted Benedict and Collin on the other side of the room. They must know where Anthony is she thought as she started to walk towards them, the three of them usually stuck together like glue.

“Mother” they said in unison

“Have you seen your brother?” She asked

“I believe that Gregory is in bed” Benedict remarked

Violets eyes narrowed. Now was certainly not the time for her children to start making sarcastic comments.

“You know who I am referring to Benedict” she scowled “where is he?”

“I have not seen him” he replied

“Collin?” Violet said folding her arms

“I am sure he is around here somewhere mother” he smiled “the Sheffields have just arrived so I am sure we will find him soon”

“Yes, you are right” she agreed “I better go greet the Sheffields or I am afraid they will think I have terrible manners” she said patting Collin on the arm before walking away.

Benedict scowled at Collin before saying “You really are a kiss ass, do you know that”

* * *

As violet left her sons to go bicker she looked to where the Sheffields had gone to. She didn’t want to come across overbearing towards Kate but at the same time she really wanted to get to know her better, and besides she was hostess so it would be rude if she did not greet her guests. Eventually she managed to find them in the crowded room over by the lemonade table.

“Mrs Sheffield, Miss Sheffield, how lovely to see you both again” she said taking one of each their hands in hers

“And you Lady Bridgerton” Kate replied

“Where is your other daughter tonight? Edwina isn’t it?” Violet asked

“Edwina unfortunately could not make it tonight, she is quite ill” Mrs Sheffield explained

“Nothing too serious I hope” Violet responded trying to not look too pleased with Edwina’s absence.

“Oh no she is almost fully recovered” Mrs Sheffield assured her

After making polite conversation with the Sheffields, and now that she knew that Anthony wasn’t away with Edwina Sheffield, she scanned the room trying to find him again. Whenever she was at parties with her adult children she had always numbered them to ensure that none of them had snuck off anywhere. She looked around, Benedict and Collin were still where she left them, Daphne was with Simon dancing and Eloise was sat chatting to Penelope. Now just to find Anthony, and she had a suspicion that he would be where he always was trying to avoid her.

She made her way out into the hall and slowly made her way to his study at the front of the house. She gently knocked on the door and her suspicions were correct when she heard him call “Enter”

She walked into the room and asked “Are you planning on coming to the party any time soon?”

“I just had some last minute things to finish up here” he said downing the last of his whisky “is everything alright mother?”

“I was just curious as to why you want to court Miss Edwina Sheffield, you appeared to be quite taken with Kate last week” she said closing the door behind them, hopefully with complete privacy her son could be honest with her about his intentions.

“Edwina has all the attributes I require, it is not a love match mother” he replied shocked at how friendly his mother and Kate had become, she was already calling her by her given name for god sake.

“Then why did you take Kate Sheffield to the park last week”

“I went to the Sheffields to call upon Edwina, she was not there and Miss Sheffields mother suggested that we go for a walk while we waited for her return” he scolded getting up from his seat

“I wish you could just allow yourself to be happy Anthony” she said approaching him and placing a hand on his upper arm “just let yourself be happy, if Edwina Sheffield does that then I shall support you in every way, but I get the feeling that she does not.”

Anthony held silent for a moment before beginning to speak “Mother I-“

She cut him off “I know since your father passed you have found things difficult” she took a breath as tears begun to form in her eyes “and I don’t expect you to tell me your every emotion, but dearest, your father would have just wanted to see you happy”

“This isn’t about father” he snapped

“It is.” she continued “when your father died something changed in you Anthony. I don’t expect you to tell me what changed but I know… I know you feel an obligation. An obligation to me and to your siblings and to sire a heir… but I just you to know that your father never wanted you to feel obligated to do that. If and when you have a family of your own it should be out of love not obligation”

The frustrated look on his face softened and he pulled Violet into his embrace.

“Just be happy Anthony” she whispered, wiping a tear from her eye. She slowly pulled away giving him a reassuring smile and then she left him standing in the middle of his study more confused than he had ever been

* * *

Not five minutes later Anthony had entered the ball room. His mothers words had got to him and he needed a few minutes to take them in. ‘Happiness’ he thought to himself. What was happiness to the dying man? A few months? Years if he was lucky. Could he ever allow himself to be truly happy knowing that it would eventually be ripped from him, leaving his wife alone. He knew that love existed but could he ever allow himself to feel it knowing it was fleeting. He needed to sire an heir, he had a title to pass on and besides Edwina Sheffield was a lovely girl, an intelligent one too, the only issue was that every time he thought of Edwina he compared her to Kate. Edwina may have been beautiful but Kate was stunning, while Edwina was intelligent Kate was witty and charismatic and hilariously funny and- ‘NO!’ he thought to himself. He needed to push Kate Sheffield to the back of his mind, Edwina is the one he should marry, she was the diamond of the season and she would make an excellent viscountess - the only problem was… she was not her sister.

Upon entering the ball room Anthony quickly joined his family who were seated at the front watching the opera singer. As soon as he sat down he watched as the singer, Siena Rosso, who was his ex mistress started to make lustful eyes at him. He made no eye contact with her, all he could think of was his mothers words still ringing in his ears, he scanned the room searching for the Sheffields. He wasn’t looking for any Sheffield in particular, okay well maybe he was, but he told himself that he wasn’t and he was just curious to see who was in attendance. As the music drew to a close and the audience clapped Anthony finally found who he was looking for. ‘Excuse me” he said to his family getting up from his seat.

He hastily made his way to the other side of the room, his eyes locked with Kates never leaving them as he got closer towards her. She looked nervous, probably wondering why he was in such a rush to get to her. He didn’t know why he was walking so quickly towards her all he knew was when his mothers words kept ringing in his ears and every time he thought of true happiness… he thought of her. He thought of their dance at the Danbury ball and when he watched her interact with his family - even though in those moments he declared himself enraged with her, it was the most emotion he had felt for women in his entire life and looking back now he was happy when he was with her and after the conversation he just had with his mother he really needed some happiness tonight.

“Miss Sheffield” he announced as he approached her

“Lord Bridgerton, what can I do for you tonight?”

“Dance with me” he pleaded

“I don’t particularly want to” she protested

“Unfortunately we do not get everything we want Miss Sheffield” he said practically dragging her onto the dance floor

“Do you ever take no for an answer” she scoffed

“Not when it comes to you”

The next song had just started to play as Anthony dragged Kate onto the dance floor along with the other couples. He could see over Kates head that his brother Collin was dancing with Penelope Featherington on the other side of the room. “What are you looking at” Kate asked, curious as to what was so interesting.

“My brother is dancing with Penelope Featherington” he replied spinning her round so she was able to see them

“Oh how lovely, Penelope really is a lovely girl” she sighed “she deserves more attention than what she gets”

“Well her and Collin appear to be having a lovely time” he laughed

“He is good company I must admit” she replied which made Anthony feel a pang of something. Jealousy? Surely not. Not over Kate Sheffield saying his brother was good company. He cleared his throat and looked down at her while she was watching Collin and Penelope, she was smiling at them. Oh god she caught him staring.

“Can I help you?” She asked

“Nothing” he insisted 

She rolled her eyes, most likely knowing that she would not be able to get an answer from him.

“Why did you ask me to dance, my lord” she inquired “ Edwina is not here tonight so unfortunately for you she will not witness you try to get in my good graces”

“I didn’t want to dance with Edwina tonight, I wanted to dance with you”

“Why” she asked looking rather puzzled.

He did not expect her to ask him why, in all honesty Anthony was confused why he wanted her to dance with him too so he just responded with “because I wanted to, is that not reason enough”

She was so completely and utterly shocked by his statement that she was not able to form any words to answer him, all she could muster up was a small nod of the head. Why would he choose to dance with her when he could have danced with any of the other young ladies in attendance. She looked up at him and stared into his dark brown eyes searching for an answer, for something to explain why he would willingly pick her over the other ladies to dance with. It must be about Edwina, she thought to herself. She was about to open her mouth to ask him when he placed a finger to her lips whispering “Shh… do not say anything”. They continued to dance in silence for a few minutes before he moved his hand that was firmly placed on her hip round to the small of her back pulling her in closer. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and in that moment she wondered what it would be like to kiss him. A devilish grin appeared on his face, could he tell what she was thinking? Was he thinking the same thing? Kate couldn’t even believe that she was thinking such things, about Anthony Bridgerton of all people. She hated the man, well maybe not hate but she disliked him - she told herself that at least. She looked down breaking their eye contact and licked her lips. God the man had so much power over her, she couldn’t quite believe that just by getting close to her that he could completely possess her the way he did. The music drew to a close and they had not yet taken a step back, Kate knew that pretty soon people would start to look at them and so she whispered “you can let go of me now”

He cleared his throat before saying “right” and stepping back

Kate felt a rush of cool air fall over her and she knew she had to get out of there before he could see the effect he had on her. “Thank you for the dance but I best find Mary” she murmured before fleeing the dance floor.

Anthony watched her walk off and out the doors of the ball room, he could tell she felt a bit flustered after their dance and did not want him to see. He smiled to himself before catching his siblings in his eye line. “Not today” he muttered to himself as Benedict and Eloise approached him.

“You appear to be having a nice time brother” Eloise smirked “although I must admit I am still confused as to why you are spending so much time with Kate Sheffield when you have declared all intentions towards her sister”

“Not today Eloise” he said rolling his eyes

Benedict walked to his brothers side, placing an arm around him and squeezing his shoulder “he appears quite smitten don’t you think Eloise” he teased

Anthony shook his brother off him before muttering “I need a drink” Eloise and Benedict both stood there waiting until he was out of earshot before erupting into laughter.

“I must admit I usually hate parties, but I have a feeling they are about to get more interesting” Eloise laughed

“I do believe you are right” Benedict agreed

* * *

Kate ran off into the hall of Bridgerton house, she had no idea where she was going as long as she was away from him. She needed time to think about what has just happened. She told herself it was all in her head and not to look too much into it, he wanted to court Edwina after all. She wanted to find somewhere quiet where she could gather her thoughts so she just entered into the next room she saw and closed the door behind her, hoping that nobody else was in the room already.

She looked around at the large room, it had a large desk in the middle of it with papers scattered across it. Someone must work in here she thought to herself as she approached the desk. Suddenly she heard the handle turn, she didn’t have enough time to hide anywhere not that she would even have a place to hide in this study so she just braced herself for whoever was about to enter through the door.

“Kate” a voice came from behind her.

The hairs on the back of her neck immediately stood up as she heard her name, she knew who it was but she refused to turn around. She heard the door close and lock then footsteps walk towards her, she gave in and turned to face Anthony Bridgerton looking at her, his eyes filled with confusion and maybe also a little bit of desire.

“Why did you come here” he asked

“I needed to think” she replied

“And you needed to do it in my study” he said cocking his head to one side, a devilish grin appearing on his face.

"I didn’t realise-“ she broke off as he took a step closer to her.

She swallowed as she looked into his eyes as he started to walk closer to her. They were closer than they had been on the dance floor as he leant his head down so that their lips were barely touching, just millimetres apart and all she could hear was her heart in her ears pounding. All she could think about was kissing him as she felt the heat from his body start to radiate all over her again like just minutes before. She whispered “Anthony” and that was enough because a second later his lips crashed onto hers in a searing kiss . She had never been kissed before but after the initial shock her lips started to move with his with the same passion and lust as he deepened the kiss.

She moaned his name and with that small opening he slid his tongue into her mouth and his hands started to explore her body. He slowly started to trail kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone while pushing her back onto his desk so that she was resting against it. Something within her awoke and she pulled him in closer to her as she propped herself up so she was sitting on top of his desk and wrapped her legs around his waist, never breaking their kiss. Their kiss started to become more hungry and more full of desire as he carefully pulled down the sleeve of her dress so that her breast was fully exposed. He started to trail kisses further down and he heard a small moan escape her lips which only fuelled his desire for her more. He started to leave his mark on her, just on the side of her breast so that her mother would not see, but where she would and she would know that she was his.

Before she completely lost herself to him she pulled away saying “We need to stop Anthony”

He knew she was right. As much as he wanted to take her on his desk he couldn’t, she was a lady after all and he did not want to defile her innocence any further. It took every ounce of strength within him to pull his lips from her neck and take a step back as she started to pull the sleeve of her dress up. She hopped off his desk and started to straighten out the wrinkles that had appeared on her dress. He approached her again and tucked a small strand of hair that had came out of place behind her ear and readjusted her necklace so that it was back in place.

“We should not have done that” she said taking a step back from him until she was behind one of the chairs opposite his desk, she thought it wise to have a solid piece of furniture between them before she lost herself and pulled him into her again.

“I know” he agreed “but I wanted to” A devilish grin appeared on his face again and Kate knew if she did not get out of that study soon she would completely lose all of her innocence to him on that desk. The sexual tension in the room was rising as they continued standing there, looking at one another full of want and desire. She cleared her throat and started to move towards the door, but as she did he started to block her path.

“We can’t do that again” she whispered.

“Doesn’t mean I do not want to” he murmured

She took a deep breath. God what did he do to her, one kiss and she was already consumed by him. She cleared her throat again and tried her best to muster up some words.

“Do I look presentable” she asked

“You look stunning” he said as she blushed

“Thank you” she replied.

A silence held in the room and she could see Anthony looking at her chest as it rose and fell with each deep breath she took. She found it difficult to get her words out and her voice was shakey as she spoke

“So I will leave now and you will leave exactly five minutes after so nobody suspects we have been in here together”

“Whatever you say” he agreed

She gave him a shy smile and with a quick turn of the lock she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Eloise Bridgerton was the self proclaimed smartest sibling of the Bridgerton clan and in fairness she was. She remembered everything anyone had ever said to her and she paid attention to every single detail around her and that is why at her mother’s musical she noticed Anthony’s strange behaviour and decided to investigate.

As soon as he sat down with the rest of the family to watch the opera singer she saw his facial expression which could only be described as complete utter confusion, he may have been in the room but his mind was elsewhere. She analysed his body language during the performance, he sat staring at the table for a few minutes muttering nonsense that Eloise couldn’t even make out before turning his head to look at all the other guests, scanning through them quite frantically until his head finally stopped moving and he was looking at something in the crowd of people behind them. Her other siblings had not noticed her brothers odd behaviour but as the song began to draw to a close she elbowed her brother Collin sitting next to her and gestured at Anthony. Collin was useless of course, he was more interested in scoffing down the chocolate eclairs in front of him and so just shrugged his shoulders and returned to his food, as Eloise rolled her eyes.

As soon as the song was over he quickly said “excuse me” to the rest of the table before getting up and darting across the room. She couldn’t see where he was going but the rest of her family finally caught on to what she had already noticed and looked over in the direction he was heading in. “How very strange” her mother remarked as her other siblings started to leave the table to avoid being thrown onto the dance floor.

The next song started to play and couples begun to dance, her brother Collin included who asked her dear friend Penelope to dance which she appreciated as none of the other gentlemen ever asked her to dance. Eloise tended to stay as far away from the dance floor as she could, she couldn’t imagine anything worse than a man she didn’t know making small talk with her while he tried not to step on her feet. She decided to stay in her seat and planned her escape back to her room where her mother wouldn’t see her but before she could actually act out her plan her brother Benedict came darting back to the table.

“What is the matter with you” Eloise exclaimed

“Look” he replied pointing towards the dance floor

“What am I looking at Benedict” she replied “if this is about Collin dancing with Penelope I do not think it is that interesting, he asks her to dance all the time”

“No, look behind them” he was still pointing “it’s Anthony and Katherine Sheffield dancing again.”

“Benedict that is hardly news, they’ve danced before” she said rising from her seat to get a better look

“Just look” he responded “they’re getting very close”

Eloise finally spotted her brother and Kate. Benedict was right, they were closer together than an unmarried couple should be at an event such as this one.

“And look where his hand is” Benedict continued

“What did you just say Benedict” came their mothers voice from behind them.

Eloise forgot she was still there. She knew Anthony would get a scolding for being so close to a lady on the dance floor but her curiosity was stronger than her need to protect her brother. Besides he could take care of himself she thought as she took Benedict’s arm as they walked so that they were standing at a better angle to see them.

“Oh my” she gasped as they got a better look. His hand was placed on her lower back and they were just looking at each other.

She thought to herself “They look like idiots”

Oh wait, no. She actually did say that.

Well at least it was honest of her. They did look like idiots standing there making eyes at each other. But she was apparently the only one who thought so, she looked to her mother who looked as if she was planning the wedding already. She rolled her eyes. She did love Kate, she was one of very few people of the ton who had the same appreciation for literature as she did and she wasn’t afraid to speak her mind like so many other women were. She did have to admit that if she had to pick anyone to have as a sister in law, other than Penelope of course, it would be Kate.

“So how long do you think before he proposes” Benedict asked

“Do you want to wager it” she replied

“5 pounds says they are married by July” he predicted

“6 says they are married by June” she said taking her hand to shake his in agreement

“Who’s getting married” came a voice from behind them. They turned to see Daphne and Simon behind them. Benedict pointed to Anthony and Kate still holding each other as the music had drawn to a close.

“You surly cannot be wagering on Anthony’s love life” Daphne snapped

“10 pounds says they are married by the end of May” Simon interjected

“Simon” his wife shouted, hitting him on the arm

“How much do you wager Daph” Benedict asked

She stood there for a moment, contemplating if she was going to wager money on her brothers love life but then she remembered how infuriating he was last season so she said “10 pounds on them marrying by mid May”

“That’s awfully optimistic of you” Benedict said while his sister stood there and smiled.

"I’m a romantic what can I say” she replied shrugging and taking her husbands arm

The group realised that they were still looking at Anthony on the dance floor, except Kate was no longer there. Eloise assumed that she had probably ran away after their dance to go and get some air.

“Shall we go over there and tease him” Benedict asked

“You are so childish Benedict” Daphne scolded

“I should like to join you brother” Eloise remarked

Daphne rolled her eyes saying “they will never learn” as Benedict and Eloise began to approach Anthony, who was still standing in the middle of the dance floor.

After teasing Anthony for a minute or so before he fled from the room, Eloise decided it best to go and write down all of her siblings predictions before they changed their minds. She bid farewell to Benedict before leaving the ball room to find her ink and quill.

But as Eloise got into the hall just outside the ball room she saw her brother standing in the doorway of his study that he still continued to keep at Bridgerton house, despite not living there which she thought was the most stupid thing to exist, but then again it was Anthony. She chuckled to herself thinking about her brothers stupidity until she heard him say “Kate?”quite loudly. Was Kate in his study? Oh now he was going into the study with her. She approached the door slowly and she heard it lock. If mother knew that he was in a locked room with an unmarried lady she would surely have his head. Eloise did not know much of what it meant to defile a lady, she had heard the term many times but nobody had ever explained it to her but she knew it was forbidden for unmarried ladies to be alone with a man. If that was the case, what were Kate and Anthony doing alone in his study?

She tried to listen but eventually gave up, the hard oak wood of the door must have stopped any sound escaping the room as all she heard was a few muffled voices followed by the sound of something dropping on the floor. She went up to her room to write her siblings predictions and how much they had all wagered and carefully placed the piece of paper in a drawer where she would refer back to when she won. She then started to make her way back down to the party before her mother came looking for her, she was halfway down the stairs when she saw Kate exit her brothers study with a large grin on her face. It was then and there she planned to launch an investigation on what transpired between Kate and her brother and unlike her Lady Whistledown investigation, she would figure this out.


	6. Chapter 6

The following day after Lady Bridgerton’s musical Kate was taking tea with Mary in their drawing room when Edwina burst into the room, the latest issue of Lady Whistledown in her hand.

“Kate!” She practically screamed, jumping into the seat next to her

“Edwina, what is all the fuss about” their mother shouted

“Kates in Whistledown” she squealed

“What!” Kate said snatching the paper from her sisters hand. “Whatever should she have to say about me” she added

“Just read it” Edwina smiled

_‘Dearest reader,_

_Sparks flew last night at Lady Bridgerton’s musical. A certain Katherine Sheffield was seen dancing with the viscount Bridgerton, and I must tell you my dear reader that the two of them could not take their eyes off one another for the rest of the night. Could the ton see a proposal soon from Lord Bridgerton? You shall hear it from this author first._

_Yours truly,_

_Lady Whistledown’_

Kates jaw dropped. She could not believe what she was seeing, and now Edwina looked as if she may swoon from excitement next to her. She had only been in Whistledown once before, and that was when she was insulted by the women, so to be in it again was shocking enough but to have Whistledown reporting her dance with Lord Bridgerton and to also be suggesting a proposal - it was obscene.

“Kate?” Mary said bringing her out of her trance.

Her head shot up from the paper on her lap.

“Is there something you wish to tell us” Edwina giggled

“Nope!” She practically shouted “Edwina shouldn’t you still be in bed” she added trying to change the subject

“Mother has said that I am fully recovered” she replied

“Oh isn’t that lovely” she remarked

“I did wonder where you went to last night” Mary stated “well I suppose now I know why you ran out the ball room in such a fluster”

Edwina let out a high pitched giggle as she re positioned herself on the sofa to face Kate. “So how was it?” Edwina asked. She was possibly giddy with excitement at her sister finding a potential love match

“It… was lovely” Kate responded “but it was just a dance so I do not know why the two of you are so excited”

“Well it was clearly enough to have Whistledown report you” Edwina said pouring herself a cup of tea “you know she only concerns herself with reporting such things if she knows she is right”

Kate sighed “Well I do not think she is right”

Before Edwina could respond they were interrupted by their butler entering the room. He presented Mary with an invitation from Lady Bridgerton herself to join them at their country house, Aubrey Hall, the following week. If Kate thought Edwina could not become any more giddy and full of excitement she was wrong. She sat down her tea cup and squeezed Kate so tightly she thought she might run out of air. Just as Kate started to breath again she had the air sucked out of her as Edwina whispered to her “I do believe this will be it”.

Kate pulled away and cleared her throat. What was ‘it’? She concluded that she needed some time to think by herself without all the girlish squeals that Edwina kept making at every comment about Anthony Bridgerton. She excused herself to go and walk Newton, leaving her stepmother and sister in the drawing room.

“Oh mother you must tell me everything” Edwina pleaded “you were there. Did you see them dance?”

Mary proceeded to fill Edwina in on the events from last night, filling her in on Kates and Lord Bridgerton’s dance together. Edwina was almost exploding from joy hearing about how happy her sister looked dancing with Anthony Bridgerton. She had heard rumours from other ladies that Lord Bridgerton had wanted to court her and she was extremely nervous at the thought of it, but he had never called on her nor asked her to dance again and so she concluded that it was only a rumour. But after receiving the latest Whistledown today she thought that perhaps he had said he wanted to court a Sheffield, everyone just assumed that it was her.

This sort of thing happened with her and Kate more times than Edwina liked to admit. Edwina knew that she always received the first introduction, the first kiss of the hand and the first offer to dance and every time it pained her because she wished for once the idiot men in town would see her sister for the beautiful gracious women that she was. She thought that announcing that she would not marry without the approval of her sister at the Smyth-Smith musical at the start of the season that it would help more gentlemen to see Kate and it did appear to work at first, until Kate scared them all away. Kate was so focused on trying to find her a husband that she didn’t even think to look for herself. She was always this selfless and it was the reason Edwina wanted her to find her own happiness for once instead of always focusing on hers, she knew if anyone deserved to find love it was Kate - she just wished that she would think about herself for a change.

Edwina sighed as she swallowed the last of her tea, until a thought dawned upon her. She abruptly stood up and made her way to the door.

“Where are you going?” Her mother asked

“I need to write a letter” she responded “to Eloise Bridgerton”


	7. Chapter 7

The night of his mothers musical Benedict Bridgerton had decided to stay at Bridgerton house. He was far too tired to make his way back to his bachelor lodgings and he didn’t see a point of traveling across town when he still had a perfectly good bed at his mothers. He however, regretted that decision in the morning when he went down to breakfast with his family and was forced to listen to Eloise rant on about his brother and Kate Sheffield while having the deafening sound of Hyacinth practicing her pianoforte behind him. He did try to escape elsewhere after breakfast to practice his sketching but he could still hear his tone deaf sisters from across the house.

He decided it was best to just admit defeat and leave but as he tried to do so he heard the sound of Eloise shouting about something. Curiosity became him and so he decided to investigate.

“I’ve never spoken to the girl!” he heard Eloise exclaim as he entered the drawing room

“Well open it and see what she had to say” Francesca replied

“What is this?” Benedict asked approaching his sisters who were all crowding round Eloise who was holding a letter

“I have just received a letter from Edwina Sheffield” Eloise stated “You don’t think she’s interested in Anthony do you?” She turned to Benedict and asked

“Open it and find out” Benedict shrugged

Eloise ripped open the envelope as she made her way to one of the chairs in the drawing room. The room was silent as the rest of the siblings waited for Eloise to read the letter.

“Well” Hyacinth exclaimed “what does it say?”

Eloise let out an obnoxious laugh as she said “it appears we are not the only ones routing for Anthony and Kate”

“What did she say?” Benedict inquired

“She said her mother told her about last nights events and she would like to meet me for tea.” Eloise responded “then she just goes on to say that she thinks Anthony will make her sister happy blah blah blah”

“Well so long as mother is focused on getting Anthony married off I am very happy indeed” Benedict remarked

While Benedict had only met Kate Sheffield briefly a few weeks ago, he had to admit that every time he saw her dance with Anthony they both did look very content with each other. He did notice after their dance last night they both made a brief exit from the ball room and Kate had returned with her hair slightly out of place, and Anthony with a new feminine sent on him rather than his usual musk but he wasn't going to judge his brother nor Kate for what he thought had transpired. He did have to admit it was very strange to see his brother so taken with a women, he was bloody staring at her for the rest of the night when he was trying to talk to him and he had never seen him in such a way before. He concluded by the end of the night that he would have to move his bet up to an earlier date - possibly early June he now thought.

Eloise and Francesca continued to chat about Edwina Sheffields letter but Hyacinth’s attention returned back to her pianoforte and Benedict decided it best to leave before his ears started to bleed. He knew his sister was only eleven but regardless he could not put himself through the torture of having to listen to the noise coming out of that piano. He bid his sisters farewell before making his way home.

He opted to walk instead of taking the carriage like he usually would, it was such a lovely day and he also wanted to get some inspiration for his next painting so he made a detour through Hyde park on his way home.

Hyde park was where he usually went whenever he was lacking in inspiration for his art work, there was always something there that he would take home with him to paint. He made his way over to The Serpentine, he had never attempted to paint water before but he figured the reason for his lack of inspiration was due to him always painting the same things and he fancied himself a challenge for once. As he looked around his surroundings, that were usually very quiet, he heard the loud barking of a dog and a loud shout after it.

Before he knew it a little dog hand ran into him, knocking him off balance.

“Newton!” The voice shouted again “I am so sorry sir”

He turned around to see Kate Sheffield running towards him. He grabbed the dog by its lead so it could no longer run away and he immediately turned over wanting his belly rubbed, which Benedict of course obliged.

“I am so sorry” she repeated

“It’s no trouble really” Benedict said standing up and handing her the dogs lead “You may not remember but we have met before, at the Danbury ball” he added

“Of course I remember Mr Bridgerton” she replied “this is my dog Newton”

“Yes I gathered by the screaming across the park” Benedict laughed “so what brings you here today Miss Sheffield?” He asked

“I needed a break from my sisters and step mothers match making and Newton needed a walk, so I figured as it was such a lovely day that we could walk through Hyde park instead of our usual route” she said as Newton started to pull on the lead again “and what about you? What brings you to Hyde park this afternoon Mr Bridgerton?”

“I needed inspiration” he replied quite bluntly “I am a painter… of sorts”

“Oh really!” She exclaimed “I quite enjoy painting myself, what is it that you paint?

His interest peaked and his eyes lit up. Never would he have imagined upon meeting Kate Sheffield that she would be a painter, and as he continued to talk to her he soon came to the conclusion why Anthony was always with her - they were exactly alike. It was remarkable really. He actually enjoyed talking to her, which was something to rarely be said about the young ladies of the ton. They shared advise on painting and she actually helped him with his challenge to paint water, explaining how she had done it in the past and telling him the best way to angle his brush to mirror the direction the water was flowing.

After a short while of discussing their shared hobby he offered to walk her home and on the way they arranged to paint together when they travelled to Aubrey Hall the following week. He saw that she had safely reached her front door before heading to White’s for a drink. He was in an unusually good mood after finally finding someone who shared his passion for art and he thought that him and Kate Sheffield had sparked up an unlikely friendship that afternoon.

He entered their club to find his two brothers sat at their usual table.

“Anthony! Collin!” He announced

“Benedict, what brings you here?” Collin asked

“I just met your future wife” he replied pointing at Anthony

“Who?” Anthony demanded

“Kate Sheffield” Benedict said slouching in his chair

Anthony let a small smile creep on his face at the mention of Kate being his future wife but attempted to cover it up by clearing his throat, which Benedict saw through. Collin on the other hand had chocked on his drink at the mere mention of Kate Sheffields name.

“Well I’m glad I’m not the only one who saw it” Collin replied, still trying to clear his throat.

“Why were you with her” Anthony asked, trying not to appear too jealous at the fact his brother and Kate had spent the day together

“I stumbled upon her and her dog in Hyde park” Benedict responded “and I must say brother, if you do not marry her I will”

Anthony scowled at his brother as Collin threw his head back laughing saying "You will have to beat me to it Benedict ". 

* * *

Just five days after sending out the invitations to her guests Lady Bridgerton was stood in the entrance of their country home, Aubrey Hall. She was ecstatic to greet all of her guests, more importantly the Sheffields, especially after she had read what Lady Whistledown wrote about her musical. It appeared to her that she did not even have to try to match make her son and Kate Sheffield, fate had stepped in and brought them together that night all on their own. Well it was either that or the speech she gave Anthony on happiness, but fate sounded more romantic so that was what she was going with.

The Sheffields were the last of the guests to arrive and as they walked into the entrance hall where Violet was standing she beamed.

“Lady Bridgerton, how lovely to see you again” Mary grinned

“And you Mrs Sheffield, this must be your other daughter I am yet to meet” she gestured to Edwina

“It’s lovely to meet you Lady Bridgerton” Edwina bobbed a quick curtesy

After the necessary introductions and some chatter about Lady Bridgerton’s flower gardens the Sheffields headed up to their room to get settled in. Lady Bridgerton watched as they walked up the stairs and not long after they were out of her sight Anthony appeared from across the room.

“Was that the Sheffields I heard” he asked, knowing full well that it was.

“Yes it was, lovely girls don’t you agree” she replied

“Indeed” he bit off

“What are your plans for the rest of the day dear” she smiled

“I am not sure mother, I suppose I shall take a walk around the grounds. They are lovely this time of year after all”

“Well you should stop by my flower gardens, they are in full bloom” she said before walking off leaving him standing in the empty hall.

Anthony had been feeling mixed emotions since his mothers musical - on the one hand after his kiss with Kate he was happy, he lusted after her and she made him happier than he had ever been and it was almost enough to make him want to get down on one knee. Yet on the other hand, she was dangerous in the sense that he could feel himself falling for her already. As a man that knew his time was limited could he allow himself to love another and have that affection returned if eventually he was to leave her. He didn’t know. He told himself that he had not developed any feelings for her over the last few days, even though he was lying to himself, he wanted to believe what his brain was telling him but he knew as soon as he saw her his heart would take full control of his actions.


	8. Chapter 8

After Kate had settled into her room, Mary and Edwina had invited her to join them with some of the other ladies to take tea in the drawing room. Kate wasn’t much in the mood to make polite conversation with people she did not know and so she declined and decided to take a walk around Lady Bridgerton’s flower gardens.

On her way to the garden she came across Eloise in the hallway “just the lady I was looking for!" Eloise exclaimed

Kate smiled “how are you today Eloise?”

‘Perfectly well, I was just on my way to join my mother in the drawing room, you should come” she replied

“Oh I’m sorry, I was just going to take a walk around your mothers gardens” Kate proclaimed

“Maybe you would like to meet me later then. Or better yet I will join you now!” Eloise practically shouted at her

“Why are you acting so strange?” Kate asked

“Me? Strange? I have no idea what you are talking about!” Eloise asserted

Kate started to walk away slowly “I shall meet you later Eloise , perhaps after dinner?” She asked

“Yes! After dinner is perfect!”

Kate gave Eloise a small smile before turning away and walking to the flower gardens. “How very odd” she laughed to herself as she continued to walk down the hall.

* * *

Eloise had been corresponding with Edwina Sheffield for a few days after her mothers musical and they had finally been able to meet for tea the day before leaving for Kent. She included her in her investigation of Kate and her brother and they had spent the previous day debating possible theories as to why they would have to be alone together in the middle of an event. They had no idea what they were trying to discover, but from what their mothers had told them about relations between men and women, or rather how little their mothers had told them about said relations they knew that there were certain principles that had to have been followed in any normal courtship; dances were of course required, promenading was expected and under no circumstances were unmarried couples allowed to be alone without a chaperone and the only exception to that rule was…

“Thats it” Eloise whispered to herself “I must find Edwina at once!” She continued, however now shouting as she ran down the hall to the drawing room.

Eloise started to run to the drawing room, however as she got closer she slowed down into a brisk walk before her mother would scold her for behaving in such an unladylike manner. She rolled her eyes just imagining her mother saying it to her. It was stupid really, if she were a man she would be able to run anywhere she wanted but no-

She had to cut her own thoughts short as she entered the drawing room. She quickly darted her eyes around until she saw Edwina sitting with both of their mothers, she moved towards them and quickly pulled Edwina away before their mothers could ask questions.

“Are you alright?” Edwina asked, slightly startled by Eloises’ behaviour

“I figured it out” Eloise replied as they reached a quiet corner

“Figured what out?”

“Anthony and Kate” she whispered “they are engaged!”

Edwina pulled a confused and disbelieving face as she said “No they are not. Kate is my sister I think I would know if my sister was engaged Eloise”

“Then what other reason do you suppose they would be alone together?” Eloise demanded

“I do not know” Edwina sighed “but we would know if they were engaged, Kate tells me everything”

“But weren’t you the one to say that Kate didn’t tell you any of the details of what happened at my mothers musical” Eloise put her hands on her hips in protest, she had to prove her theory right

“Yes, but I assumed that was because she was a tad flustered” Edwina whispered “she would surely tell me something as big as this”

Eloise looked at her new friend and she felt guilty. She knew it must not have been nice to doubt that your sister would hide something of such importance from you, but she still had to prove her theory correct.

“Why don’t we investigate further before jumping to conclusions?” Eloise said with a reassuring smile

Edwina gave a small nod

“Kate was going to take a walk around my mothers gardens, we could go spy on her and see if it helps our investigation”

Edwina agreed and they swiftly moved out of the drawing room and into the hall. Eloise decided it best to take the exit into the gardens from the formal dining room as it was a bit further away and she knew that Kate being a guest would have exited through the large French doors at the back of the house. This way she would not have seen them and they would be able to get a better look at what she was doing.

On her way through the house Eloise pondered her theory of why Anthony and Kate were alone in his office. It made sense to her but at the same time there were so many problems. Why would they keep it a secret? That was the main issue. What possible reason would they have to keep this a secret, except from maybe their mother. She was a tad overbearing at times and after hearing news of her eldest son getting married - well the shock may have made her swoon from excitement. Or perhaps the reason they kept it a secret was because they wanted to wait until they arrived at Aubrey Hall to announce it? She has so many questions. So many questions that could have been answered if her bloody mother had only told her about the relations between men and women.

They eventually reached the formal dining room and made their way into the gardens. They were partially protected by a hedge so they could not be seen however they could see through it.

“Oh my!” Edwina exclaimed “is that your brother?”

Eloise was shocked to see her brother pacing up and down a row of flowers, appearing to be mumbling something to himself. He suddenly reached a halt and looked across the garden. Eloise and Edwina turned to each other and shared an equally confused look. However, their confusion soon passed as they saw Kate approach Anthony in the gardens.

“I knew it!” Eloise practically shouted before Edwina elbowed her in the ribs.

They continued to watch as Anthony and Kate started to engage in what appeared to be normal conversation, a few laughs shared but nothing of any note to suggest an engagement. Eloise thought that perhaps she was wrong.

“This is quite boring Eloise” Edwina stated “should we just leave?”

Eloise considered Edwina’s suggestion to leave, but she just wanted to wait a bit longer to see if anything else would happen. She hated being wrong about anything so she was hoping for something, anything really, to make her theory seem less far fetched.

It was as if her prayers had been answered, she heard a small gasp from Edwina before she saw Anthony bending down and picking one of the tulips that were growing in her mothers garden, and give it to Kate.

“Thats so romantic” Edwina gushed

“Not when mother has his head for picking her tulips” she remarked

Edwina let out a small laugh before they both returned their attention back to Anthony and Kate, who both had now taken a step closer to one another. They watched on as Anthony tipped Kates head up to face him with his index finger and they could no longer hear the faint sounds of their voices.

“Is he about to kiss her” Edwina squealed

Eloise whispered “Shhhh!” Not wanting to miss it. Surely if they kissed they would have to marry, therefore proving her theory correct.

They were just inches apart from each other, and Edwina was holding Eloise’s arm so tightly she thought it may fall off. This was it. Anthony was slowly leaning in.

“No!” Her and Edwina both exclaimed in unison as they saw Anthony and Kate both jerk back and regain a respectable distance between them.

“So close” Edwina huffed

They soon realised the reason for them jumping away from each other when they saw Collin approach them and start talking to them about god knows what. Anthony looked as if he may kill his brother - Eloise quite wanted to do the same.

Her and Edwina both sighed before admitting defeat and heading back inside.

“For God sake, Colin”Eloise muttered under her breath. “you have to ruin everything don’t you”

* * *

When Eloise practically pounced on her in the middle of the hallway and demanded they do something Kate didn’t think too much into her odd behaviour, instead she actually found it quite funny. She didn’t know her way around Aubrey Hall having just arrived but she eventually found her way to the back of the house and exited into the flower gardens through the huge, white French doors. She had always been a lover of nature, having grown up in the country after all, but Lady Bridgerton’s gardens were something else. She had every exotic flower Kate had ever read about and she even had her favourite flowers growing, tulips, which she had never actually seen growing in the ground. She was so much in her own little world she didn’t notice Anthony at the other side of the garden, he was pacing up and down the rows of hyacinths and tulips looking like he was in deep thought.

Kate had a rather obscene urge to go to him. She started to walk towards him, not in her usual manor as she didn’t want to frighten him, but as soon as she started to walk his head shot up and he stood there staring at her. She smiled as she got closer to him and she saw that same devilish grin he always displayed when they were together creep on his face.

“Kate” he announced

“Anthony” she replied “I did not expect to see you here”

“It is my house” he joked

“You know what I meant” she tilted her head to the side as she looked up at him. He looked so handsome as the sun beamed above him, drawing emphasis onto his chocolate brown eyes that now looked like pools of honey.

“Why did you seek me out?” He asked quite abruptly

“I didn’t actually” she said as he started to raise an eyebrow, the grin on his facedisappeared. “Your mother suggested that I take a walk through her gardens, I had no idea that you would be here” she added

He coked his head to the side, analysing her movements as she stared at the flowers next to him. “And what about you” she asked

“What about me” he said crossing his arms

“I didn’t think the viscount would be interested in flower gardens”

“I fancied a walk” he cleared his throat “needed to… clear my head I think”

“I see” she replied, trying not to make eye contact with him. She couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking. Why did he need to clear his head? Was it to do with her?

“I’ve been thinking about that night… in my study” he continued “I should apologise for my actions…you are a lady and I took liberties with you that I shall not repeat”

Kate fell silent. She did not expect him to apologise for kissing her. “Just because it shouldn’t have happened… does not mean that I had any objections against it” she took another deep breath after speaking, hardly believing herself what she was saying. She saw him smile, and then kneel down to pick one of the tulips that were planted beside them.

“Regardless, I still apologise. You are a lady and should be treated as such” he said handing her the tulip “just last year I was ready to duel Simon for doing the same thing to Daphne” he laughed

“Well, your apology while not needed is accepted.” She replied “and thank you for the flower, tulips are actually one of my favourites”

“They are a favourite of my mother as well - well that and Hyacinths” he acknowledged

“She has good taste, but your gardener will not be pleased with the mutilation of his work” she laughed

“He will blame one of my younger siblings” he added “and besides it is not fair Edwina receives all the flowers”

He took a step towards her, closing the gap between them. God how more confusing could the man get. He said no more than five minutes ago that he was sorry for kissing her and now he’s practically asking her to kiss him again. His moved his finger to her jaw, tilting her chin up so that she was looking at him and she said “I thought you said that what happened in your study shall not be repeated”. His hand did not move and he continued to stay silent for a moment, until they heard his name being shouted from a distance. They both jumped back as his brother Collin approached them.

“Oh! Miss Sheffield!” He exclaimed “I did not realise you would be here…with my brother”

“We stumbled upon each other” Anthony bit off

“Well I was just on my way to tell you that Daphne and Simon are setting up Pall Mall for us” Collin continued

“Pall Mall?” Kate asked

“It’s great fun you would love it… actually Miss Sheffield you should join us” 

“I have no idea how to play” she laughed

“Oh, it’s easy. You just have to hit the ball through all the wickets” Collin added

“It sounds similar to a game Edwina and I used to play as children”

“We should invite her to join too” Anthony interjected

“Im such she would love that” Kate said hesitantly

“Very well then” Anthony continued “I will inform one of the maids to tell Miss Edwina and shall meet you all down there shortly”

Kate gave a hesitant nod as she took Collins arm for him so escort her down to where they had set up the Pall Mall game. They approached a large green open space by the lake and they saw the duke and duchess of Hastings setting up the last wicket.

“Miss Sheffield, its lovely to see you again” Daphne exclaimed

“And you your grace” she replied

“Oh you must call me Daphne, isn’t that right darling” she said as she turned to her husband

“Oh yes, you can call us Daphne and Simon” he added

“If that is the case, I must insist on you calling me Kate” she smiled

“May I ask, how do you already know each other?” Collin inquired

Kate let out a small laugh, she found it terribly strange that she was friendly enough with a duke and duchess to call them by their given names, and to top it all off Colin looked so confused how they had already met.

“Oh we met at Hyde park a few weeks ago, you know the day you tried to avoid us” Daphne said sarcastically

“Oh right that day” Collin agreed, his cheeks turning a rosey pink.

Daphne and Collin began to explain to Kate and Simon, who also had never heard of Pall Mall before today, how to play and also mentioning that in Bridgerton Pall Mall there were no rules. They made their way to the shed to pick their mallets, Collin allowing Kate to have first pick. She picked up the black mallet and ball and Collin and Daphne burst out laughing.

“Is there something wrong with this mallet?” She asked

“Oh no! Its just that-“ she trailed off still laughing “Anthony will not be happy that you’ve taken his lucky mallet”

“I am sure he will get over it” she remarked

Daphne and Collin both shared a look, small mischievous smiles creeping on both of their faces but as soon as they saw Kate looking Collin quickly cleared his throat and began to speak again.

“Years ago we did have a red ball” he explained “but Anthony sank it in the lake”

Kate and Daphne both let out a small chuckle as Collin held up the red mallet that was now rendered useless without its ball.

The rest of the group started to pick their mallets, Collin taking the green, Simon taking the orange and Daphne taking yellow. Three colours were left and Collin took it upon himself to allocate the blue mallet to Edwina and the pink to Anthony, hiding the purple out of sight.

20 minutes later they spotted Anthony and Edwina coming down the hill to join them, they didn’t walk arm in arm which Kate was slightly happy about but they did appear to be having a pleasant conversation which did make her the slightest bit jealous. Anthony must have waited for her to be ready to escort her down Kate thought. She sighed as they got closer, he had put her head in a spin the last week and she had no idea what to think of it.

She figured it best to challenge her energy into winning the Pall Mall game and not overthinking about what Anthonys intentions towards her were. She wanted to annoy him and the best way she could think to do that was to ensure that he lost the game.

She was off to a good start when she heard him shout “Oh bloody hell!” She’s not the mallet of death”.


	9. Chapter 9

After making the necessary introductions between Edwina and the rest of the group, they began the game right away.

“So how shall we do this?” Collin asked “youngest to oldest?”

“We could do oldest to youngest as Edwina is not familiar with the game” Kate interjected

“I’m not familiar with the game either you know” Simon called out

“Just start the bloody game will you” Anthony snapped still unhappy that he got stuck with the pink mallet “Hastings you go first”

“Anthony there are ladies present” Daphne scolded in a motherly tone

“You certainly don’t count” he bit off

Edwina moved to Kates side and whispered “do you think they are always like this?. Kate laughed and replied “I think Pall Mall brings it out in them”. They continued to watch as Daphne scolded Anthony for using such language in front of ladies until Collin turned to the two sisters and said “well what about these too, they are ladies are they not?”

“My apologies Edwina” Anthony mumbled

“And what about Kate” Daphne asked, her arms folded

“She does not count either” he mocked

Kate bent down to the black ball resting at her feet and while Anthony was still distracted by Daphne shouting at him she threw the black ball at him with some force, hitting him in the arm.

“Ow!” he shouted “Really Kate?” He turned to look at her as everyone else erupted into laughter.

Kate tilted her head and smiled “oh gosh, I really am so clumsy… the ball just slipped out my hands”

While everyone else was still trying to catch their breath from laughing, Anthony looked at Kate and scowled, she walked towards him to pick up her ball that was at his feet. After she had bent down to get it, and had noticed him looking down her dress, she stood up, smiled and said “you should really learn some manors, my lord”

“Hastings start the game!” Anthony shouted ignoring her remark.

Everyone took a deep breath to recover and Simon started the game, hitting his ball to the first wicket. He was followed by Anthony who’s ball went past the first wicket, then went Collin and Daphne who also hit the ball to the first wicket. Next was Kates turn, she managed to hit her ball past the first wicket and it landed directly next to Anthonys pink ball. She looked to Daphne who said “oh dear”. A smirk appeared on Anthony face as she approached her ball.

“Why did she say ‘oh dear’?” She asked

“You shall see” he replied chuckling to himself

Next was Edwina’s turn who only managed to hit the ball a third of the way as everyone else. “Put some muscle in next time” Anthony shouted from his place further up. She rolled her eyes and muttered “why didn’t I think of that”. Simon took his second turn and hit his ball to the second wicket, and then it was Anthonys turn again. He placed his foot on his ball and with one big swing hit Kates ball into the opposite direction, rolling down the hill.

“That is what ‘oh dear’ meant” he said

She scowled “I am going to kill you!”

“All is fair in love and war” he smirked

She grabbed her mallet, resisting the urge to not wack him with it and stormed off to the bottom of the hill where her ball had managed to roll into a bush.

A short while later, Kate was still in last place and Anthony was winning. She had almost given up all hope of winning when she heard a loud “WooHoo!” From the top of the hill, followed by a pink ball rolling at her feet. She looked up to see that Collin had managed to hit Anthonys ball all the way down the hill.

Anthony came storming down the hill with a face like thunder. It was Kates turn next and knew she had no chance of winning, but she figured that if she couldn’t win the next best thing would be to make Anthony loose. She stepped up to her ball and angled her mallet in the opposite direction facing Anthonys ball.

He noticed what she was about to do “You don’t want to do this” he said cautiously

“Oh but I do, I really really do” she replied with a smirk

And with one big hit her ball launched itself into Anthonys, sending it flying through the air and eventually rolling into the lake. She looked to Anthony to see his reaction “you little-“

He was cut off by Colin shouting as he ran down the hill “absolutely brilliant!” and followed by Daphne who could not contain her laughter as she said “are you sure you are not a Bridgerton in disguise?”

Simon and Edwina followed on shortly after also looking equally amused. Anthony looked as if he were about to murder Kate, which made it all the more funny to Collin and Daphne who had never seen Anthony loose a game of Pall Mall.

“Well to continue now I feel would be anticlimactic” Collin stated “I say that we declare Miss Sheffield our winner and all head back to the house”

“But I was so far behind the rest of you” Kate interjected

“Yes, but sending Anthony into the lake is even better than winning in Bridgerton Pall Mall” Daphne explained linking her arm with Kates

Kate laughed as they declared her the winner, much to Anthonys dismay as he still looked as if he wanted to murder Kate then and there. Daphne and Simon had to head back to the house so Daphne could nurse their daughter, which nobody minded of course, and the rest of them started to clear up the wickets.

“Shall we fetch the ball from the lake” Edwina asked “it only rolled in so we should be able to see it”

Kate, Anthony and Collin all looked at one another contemplating whether it was worth getting their feet wet to retrieve a ball.

“Oh for heavens sake!” Edwina exclaimed “I shall get it”

“No Miss Sheffield, I shall retrieve it” Collin interjected

“Oh bloody hell” Anthony said rolling his eyes as he shot past Collin down the hill to collect the ball himself.

Kate figured that whoever retrieved the ball from the lake would need something to dry their feet so she went to the shed to look for a towel as Edwina started to pick up the wickets. When she got to the shed she reflected on the game to herself, overall she was very pleased at the outcome. She had won by sending Anthony into the lake and had annoyed him so much he wanted to kill her in the process “quite the successful day indeed” she said to herself, picking up one of the towels in the shed.

* * *

Anthony had decided it best to retrieve the pink ball himself as he knew that Collin would take too long and he wanted to be done with the game as soon as possible. He had never lost a game of Pall Mall before so he was quite humiliated to have lost to a women - and it was even worse that that women was Kate Sheffield. So he approached the edge of the lake and tried to see if he could find the pink ball. Eventually Collin caught up with him and helped to locate the ball, but it involved one of them taking their boots off and wading into the water which of course Collin wasn’t prepared to do.

“I shall help miss Sheffield collect the rest of the wickets” Collin announced before walking away.

Anthony huffed to himself as he sat down to take his boots off “Bloody ball” he muttered to himself still in disbelief that it was his ball that ended up in the lake. The last time any of their balls ended up in the lake was years ago when he sank Daphnes red ball so he could hardly believe that it was his own ball that had rolled in the lake and that it was none other than Kate Sheffield that put it there.

“What did the ball do to you” laughed a voice from behind him. Of course it was her.

“I thought you were collecting up the wickets” Anthony stated

“That was Edwina” she replied

“Too many Miss Sheffields” he said ripping his boot from his foot, chucking it on the ground next to him.

“I thought that you might need a towel to dry your feet” she said as he started to edge into the water. He quickly rolled up his sleeve in order to pick up the pink ball that he could just see through the water. He turned to look at Kate and noticed that her eyes were fixated on his arms, more specifically the vein he currently had popping out of his arm.

He had a smug grin on his face as he made his way out the water, throwing the ball to the ground and taking the towel from Kate as she passed it to him. “Thank you” he said dropping to the ground to dry his feet.

“I’m not such a terrible person you know” she joked

He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow “you threw a Pall Mall ball at me and then proceeded to hit my ball into the lake”

“Well what can I say… Pall Mall must bring the worst out in me” she laughed

He smiled as he pulled on his boots and picked up the pink ball before rising to his feet again. He looked just beyond Kate and say that his brother and Edwina had started to walk up the hill leaving them.

“It appears my brother and your sister have left us to fend for ourselves” he said gesturing to them, now almost at the top of the hill.

“Well then we better get moving ourselves” she replied snatching the pink ball from his hand “in case I am overcome with an urge to throw it at you again” she responded to his confused expression before he could ask why she snatched the ball from his grasp.

He let out a low laugh as they begun to walk back to the shed. The walk to the shed was a silent one, however a comfortable silence as they both admired the beauty of the Aubrey Hall grounds. Kate however was looking up mostly to the sky which Anthony thought to be quite odd and as they reached the shed he asked “is everything alright?”

“It looks like it may rain” she said, her face growing concerned

He looked up to the sky, there was a dark grey cloud moving towards them. “I think we have a bit of time yet before it does” he responded

“I hate the rain” she said placing the pink ball with its mallet, before locking the doors to the shed

“Well you live in the wrong country then” Anthony laughed

“Im fine with the gentle rain… its just when it grows violent that I don’t particularly like it” shestated

He nodded “well I am sure it won’t come to much, it usually doesn’t”

She smiled as they began to walk up the hill, again in a comfortable silence. Anthony couldn’t help but watch her as they continued to walk, she was in a world of her own kicking along little stones up the path. Perhaps it was the weather or a mixture of it and the pool of desire he still had burning deep inside him for her, but as he looked at her kicking those small stones up the path he swore that he had never seen her look more beautiful. She always looked stunning of course but it was something about this moment, with her hair half up half down and the small rays of sunlight that peaked from behind the clouds, that she just looked absolutely stunning and at peace. He thought perhaps it was the country, it made him feel a sense of serenity too, or maybe it was because she didn’t have to pretend here. She could be herself - the Kate he knew. She didn’t have to make fake polite conversation to him, nor did she have the prying eyes of Londons high society watching over her. This was a rare, organic moment that they were sharing and he dreaded the moment they got back to the house.

“What are you looking at” she asked bringing him out of his trance

“Hm. Oh nothing” he blurted

She stopped walking and placed her hands on her hips, cocking her head to one side. “No really what was so interesting”

He laughed. Even though she infuriated him most of the time, there were certain things to Kate Sheffield that Anthony had to admit were quite adorable. The way she always cocked her head to one side when asking him a question, and how she always looked like a child pouting when he dragged her onto the dance floor and even the mischievous smile that appeared on her face when she won the Pall Mall game. In such a short amount of time he felt as if he already knew so much about her, despite them bickering almost every time they were together, but he felt as if he truly knew her and she truly knew him.

“I was just intrigued” he finally replied “I have to admit its quite adorable watching you kick along those stones”

“Oh so you think I’m adorable, my lord” she joked

He laughed and all of a sudden he felt a droplet hit his head, followed by another and another. It was starting to rain. He looked to Kate and said “we should head inside before it gets worse”.

He began to walk and realised that she was not following him. “I thought you didn’t like the rain?” he asked

“I said that I didn’t like violent rain. This isn’t violent rain” she said looking up as the rain started to get heavier, droplets falling onto her face.

Anthony watched as the rain continued to hit her face, she looked up and smiled as it continued to run down her face onto her neck. He felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her, but he didn’t right away. He took a few steps towards her as the rain gradually got heavier. He didn’t get the opportunity in the garden earlier and he had been dreaming about kissing her, touching her, holding her in his arms since that night. Perhaps if he kissed her now it would be enough to keep his overwhelming need for her at bay.

“Alright, we better get inside before we are soaked” she finally spoke

She started to walk but before she could get much further Anthony put his arm out in front of her stopping her in her tracks. He rested his hand on her waist and spun her around so that she was now facing him.

“Anthony… what are you-“ she trailed off as he took another step closer and slowly moved his hands up to her face cupping her cheeks in his hands, pulling her in even closer so that their noses were now touching.

They held themselves there for a moment not breaking their eye contact until Kate leant in kissing him gently. He responded instantly, but this kiss was different to their kiss in his study, this kiss was gentle and sweet as if it they would do it everyday for the rest of their lives. Anthony gradually moved his hands down so they were resting on her waist as hers moved up until they were wrapped around his neck.

Something about this kiss felt more intimate than anything they had done in his study, more intimate than anything he had ever done with any women he thought. Perhaps it was the rain mixed with the longing and desire they had for one another or perhaps it was because between now and their time together last week something had changed between them. In the short amount of time between now and his mothers musical Anthony had developed feelings for Kate, despite telling himself not to and despite everything he had lead himself to believe about needing to marry her sister - in the process he had found a connection with her. Was he ready to call it love? He wasn’t entirely sure what love even felt like, but he knew as he pulled away from her that he may very well soon find out.

“Lets get you inside before you catch a chill” he said pulling her back in for one more gentle kiss

She nodded and smiled against him before taking his hand as they ran back to the house.

* * *

After the Pall Mall game Collin escorted Edwina Sheffield back to the house, it was the gentlemanly thing to do after all. However he soon realised once they started to walk up the hill that Edwina had a similar plan to him; she wanted to leave Kate and Anthony alone for some well needed ‘bonding time’.

He was glad to have been the one to get the ball rolling on Kate and Anthonys courtship, regardless of how much they both insisted that they were not courting and he was happy to also know that he was not the only one to have seen how right for each other they were. It was also made painfully obviously from the game that they had both grown quite close over the past few weeks and he felt quite smug at the fact that if it wasn’t for him introducing them Anthony probably would have been engaged to Edwina Sheffield by now and preparing to enter into a boring a loveless marriage.

Him and Edwina managed to get back to the house just in time before it started to rain quite heavily and as they entered the main entrance hall they were greeted by his mother and Mary Sheffield.

“There you are Edwina, I have been looking all over for you and Kate” Mary stated

“Everyone is started to get ready for dinner now” Violet added “where have the two of you been?”

“We were playing Pall Mall” Collin grinned

Violet sighed. She knew every time her children played that game at leats one argument broke out, especially if Anthony was playing.

“I assume that you were not playing just the two of you” Violet said folding her arms

“Of course not mother” Collin responded “Simon, Daph, Anthony and the other Miss Sheffield were all there”

Violet nodded but Mary was still concerned as to where her other daughter was.

“Where is Kate now then?” She inquired

Collin and Edwina both looked at each other, debating whether or not to tell the mothers that they had left Anthony and Kate alone together.

“She was helping to clear the course” Edwina said softly

“Well she better make haste or we will be late for dinner” Mary replied “actually, we should go and get ready ourselves Edwina”

Edwina nodded as her and Mary said their goodbyes to Lady Bridgerton and Collin and made their way back to their rooms to get ready.

Violet waited until after they were out of earshot before turning to Collin and asking “so where is Kate really?”

Collin formed a shy smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“She was helping to clear the course… but um… Miss Sheffield and I came to the conclusion that after the course was cleared we would allow Kate and Anthony to have some… bonding time”

His mother scowled for a moment “so you left them alone” she said with an emotionless face

Collin nodded

Violet was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath “Do you think he’s happy with her?”

“The happiest I’ve seen him”

“Well let us hope it all works out then” she said placing a hand on his arm “I should go and get dressed for dinner dearest”

“I shall see you later mother” he bent down and gently kissed her cheek before she walked off

“Anthony is one lucky bastard” he muttered to himself as he begun to walk up the stairs.

Collin had just reached the top of the stairs when he heard laughter moving in his direction. He was curious as to who was laughing so loudly and so moved just out of sight but he could still see through the railing of the staircase. The laughter slowly got closer and closer until he saw his brother and Kate, dripping wet, walking towards the staircase hand in hand.

He couldn’t contain his smile as he watched them interact, he was glad to know that his head had not fooled him into thinking there was chemistry between them at the Danbury ball and he was correct all along.

He watched on and saw Anthony cup Kates cheeks in his hands and place a gentle kiss on her lips before whispering something in her ear that made her blush. He made a mental note to tease him about that later on but he quickly had to dart away as Kate was beginning to make her way up the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another fluffier piece to break up all the plotting and scheming of the Bridgerton siblings.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and I'm probably gonna write some more fluffier scenes between Anthony and Kate now because soft Anthony actually makes my heart melt 🤍


	10. Chapter 10

After Kate arrived back to her room soaking wet, and after explaining to Mary how she got wet (obviously missing certain details) she began to get ready for dinner with Edwina.

“So, you were quite competitive today” Edwina giggled

“I’m always competitive Edwina” Kate replied, knowing where this conversation was leading.

“And how did you find your time alone with Lord Bridgerton?”

There it was.

Edwina looked to her sister, who was trying her hardest not to allow her smile to get too wide as she put in her earring. Her and Collin had decided it best to leave their siblings alone in the hopes that they would establish that there was a connection between them and stop denying it, and as she looked at Kate who was positively glowing she was sure that their plan had worked.

“It rained” Kate remarked

“Yes, I was shocked when you arrived” Edwin stated “especially considering you hate the rain, I would have expected you to get to the house a lot faster than what you did”

Kates cheeks turned a light pink as she spoke “well we were quite far away”

All Edwina could managed to respond with was a quiet “Mhm”. She was still thinking about Eloise’s theory, and she was being sure to watch Kate and Lord Bridgerton’s interactions throughout the whole Pall Mall game to see if she could find anything to back up her friends theory. She had to admit that there were certain things the pair of them did during the game that back up the engagement theory; for example Lord Bridgerton effortlessly calling Kate by her given name, as if he had done so before. As soon as Lord Bridgerton ran down the hill to retrieve the ball Kate practically ran to find him a towel. And Kate coming in the house soaking wet, the girl hated the rain for crying out loud - she would have ran at the first sight of rain approaching so why was she in the rain long enough to become completely soaked through.

“Kate” she said softly

“Yes”

“You would tell me if anything was going on right?” Edwina pleaded

“Of course I would” Kate said reaching a hand out to grab hers “you’re my sister”

“Its just… you’ve felt distant lately” Edwina replied “and I know something is going on between you and Lord Bridgerton, despite now hard you will try to deny it and I just want you to know that you can tell me anything”

Kate pulled her sister in and hugged her tightly, trying not to mess up both of their hairs. She whispered “I don’t know what is going on myself Edwina”

They both pulled away and Kate wiped a single tear from Edwina’s cheek.

“Well when you do know, tell me all the details” Edwina laughed

“Of course” Kate gave her a reassuring smile “now, shall we go down to dinner?”

Edwina nodded as she linked her arm with Kates and they began to walk down to the drawing room where all the other guests were waiting for dinner.

She had to say, she felt lighter after getting that off her chest. Eloise had started to make her doubt Kate and it made her think that her sister no longer trusted her but she felt all the more lighter from actually speaking to her sister. She was sure that as soon as there was something to tell about Kate and Lord Bridgerton's courtship her sister would tell her every single detail. If only Eloise could do the same with her brother.

* * *

As the sisters entered the drawing room they quickly made their way to join Eloise and Penelope Featherington who were standing on the other side of the room.

They began to make conversation, Eloise was still acting rather strange and was hanging onto Edwina for dear life which Kate thought was very odd.

“Kate, what have you been up to today? You did not join everyone for tea earlier” Penelope asked

“Yes Kate what have you been up to all day?” Eloise practically shouted

“Oh Edwina and I were playing Pall Mall with a few of your siblings Eloise” she replied

“And how was that?” Penelope laughed “I have not played myself but I have heard stories from Eloise”

“It can get quite bloody I’ll admit” Eloise joked “who did you play with?”

“Just your sister Daphne and her husband as well as Collin” Edwina interjected “oh and we cannot forget the viscount”

“Oh good lord” Eloise exclaimed “I am sure with Anthony playing it was a bore”

“Kate won actually” Edwina beamed

“Because she hit Anthonys ball into the lake” came a masculine voice from behind them. As soon as the ladies acknowledged it was Collin Bridgerton Kate watched as Penelope’s eyes lit up.

“Collin!” Penelope beamed

"Good evening Pen" he replied 

He was standing with Benedict Bridgerton, who Kate had met in Hyde park just a week ago. It was not until she saw the Bridgerton brothers standing next to one another that she fully understood what Lady Whistledown meant when she said all of the Bridgerton boys were copies of each other.

“Yes I am still to hear about the famous Pall Mall game” Benedict stated

“I think your brothers pride may still be wounded” Kate laughed

“Well I should like to hear all about-“ Penelope was cut off as Cressida Cowper purposely bumped into her

“Oh sorry Penelope I did not see you there” she hissed

“Of course you didn’t” Penelope shot back

Kate shot Eloise and Edwina a look as Cressida shoved past Penelope to input herself into their small group.

“Miss Cowper” Collin nodded as Benedict rolled his eyes. Collin was always the polite one, despite how much he loathed Cressida Cowper.

“If you will excuse me I need to find my mother” Benedict stated. Unlike his brother he was incapable of putting on a smile for that retched women and refused to pretend to be nice to her in conversation. As he started to walk away Eloise linked their arms and followed him off, not even giving a reason for her departure - not that Cressida Cowper deserved one.

“Mr Bridgerton” Cressida bobbed a small curtsey “Miss Katherine, Miss Edwina” she practically spat their names out

“Miss Cowper, what did we do to deserve a visit from you tonight?” Kate spoke passive aggressively

“I was curious as to what young lady Mr Bridgerton shall be escorting to dinner tonight” she ignored Kates remark “I am assuming a man such as yourself will want a lady of high rank to escort”

“Actually Miss Cowper” Collin cleared his throat “I shall be escorting Miss Featherington to dinner” he said making his way over to Penelope and offering his arm to her.

“If you will excuse us” he said but did not wait for a response before he whisked Penelope away, leaving Kate and Edwina alone with Cressida Cowper who’s face now was turning a dark shade of crimson.

Edwina couldn’t contain her laughter, but Cressida quickly brushed off her rejection and started to stare daggers at her.

“Who shall escort you to dinner now Miss Cowper?” Kate remarked, attempting to bring the attention away from Edwina and onto her.

“I am sure you shall be wondering the same thing Miss Sheffield” She hissed “with no title, no dowry and not even a brother to guide you through the social season - no wonder you have no prospects”

“Then I suppose I should be asking you for tips?” Kate shot back “for was it not you who has suffered rejection from many men of high rank, including a prince. Miss Cowper if we are to talk about prospects you are in no way fit to lecture me, when you yourself are on your second season with not a single proposal”

Kate looked to Edwina who’s jaw had dropped. She returned her attention to Miss Cowper who was getting redder by the second and a sarcastic grin appeared on her face as she realised that Cressida had no comeback.

“I believe we should take our leave now Edwina” Kate concluded “Leave Miss Cowper to… gather herself”

And just as swiftly as they had arrived the two sisters had left.

* * *

Upon leaving Cressida Cowper the Sheffield sisters tried to find where Eloise and Benedict ran off to.

“That was brilliant Kate” Edwina squealed as Kate continued to scan the room looking for Eloise.

Eventually Kate caught a glimpse of her periwinkle dress and made a beeline straight for her, dragging Edwina along who was still gushing about how embarrassed Kate made Cressida Cowper look. It was not until they got much closer to Eloise that they realised that she was not alone, standing with Benedict and Anthony.

Well it was certainly too late now to turn away and Anthony was already watching her as she got closer to them. She was nervous to talk to him again after the ‘events’ that transpired after the Pall Mall game, but she knew she would have to face him sooner or later and there was no time like the present - at least that is what she continued to keep telling herself.

“There you both are” Eloise said as they approached them

“Apologies for us leaving so abruptly, but I cannot pretend to be polite to that women for the life of me” Benedict added

“What?” Anthony asked, clearly confused as to what had just happened.

Edwina proceeded to fill the group in on the awful conversation with Cressida Cower, not failing to mention how Kate had made her look as if she may cry which Eloise and Benedict found hilarious. Anthony on the other hand felt pride as he bent down to whisper in Kates ear “I knew you had a mean streak”

She laughed and replied “It’s useful when I am not directing it towards you”

“What are you both whispering about?” Eloise demanded, having noticed they were not paying attention to the rest of the groups conversation.

“Um” Anthony couldn’t think what to tell his sister as she stood there with her hands on her hips demanding an answer.

Much to his luck before she could ask twice the dinner bell had ran.

“Miss Sheffield, may I escort you” he said holding his arm out to her, which she of course took

“Of course my lord” she said just before they walked off.

They watched as Anthony pulled Kate across the room and into the dining room, Benedict found the whole situation absolutely hilarious how his brother couldn't keep his composure.

“Oh I hope he proposes soon” Edwina gushed, now convinced from her conversation with Kate that Eloises theory was a load of rubbish.

“Would you like to be added to our betting pool?” Benedict asked

“Wait. You’ve all been wagering this” Edwina laughed

Eloise and Benedict explained what the betting pool was and what almost every Bridgerton sibling had predicted when they’d be married by. Edwina made her own bet and date before Benedict offered to escort her to dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i really wanted to incorporate how clueless the Bridgerton girls are towards anything sexual into this retelling and of course Eloise Bridgerton would be one to investigate it. 
> 
> I hope you don’t mind the lack of Kate and Anthony in this chapter but they will be back next chapter :)

A few days prior to them arriving at Aubrey Hall, during her correspondence with Edwina, Eloise had drafted a plan as to how she was going to investigate what had transpired between Kate and her brother - it was clear to anyone who had eyes that the two of them had something going on and to a girl who’s mother had told her nothing about relations between men and women this was rather intriguing. However after todays revelations any plans she had drawn up were rendered useless and at this stage she was winging it. She had considered speaking to Anthony privately before dinner but never got a moment to do so, so she decided it best to subtly interrogate Kate at dinner.

She had dropped hints to her mother in the days prior to have the Sheffields sit with them at dinner and luckily her mother had listened. Once all the guests arrived in the dining room and sat down Eloise noticed that she had been sat in-between Kate and Edwina, they also weren’t too far down from the head of the table where Anthony was sat as the man of the house and so she had a good view of both of them.

Dinner began and there was nothing to suggest her theory had be proven correct - she hated being wrong and so she decided now was the time to question Kate about todays events. Eloise was about as subtle as a gun so she knew she had to be careful how she phrased her questions as to not let anyone think her behaviour was too odd.

“So Kate, how has your first day been?”

Yes, that was good. A perfectly normal question to ask a guest.

“Its been lovely” Kate replied “the grounds are beautiful”

“You are still yet to tell us about the Pall Mall game” Benedict said across from them

“Benedict, it was the best Pall Mall game I have ever witnessed” Collin who was sitting just beside Benedict exclaimed“Miss Sheffield here stole Anthonys lucky mallet, then threw one of the balls at him and proceeded to hit his ball straight into the lake”

Benedict and Eloise both erupted into laughter “I would have paid to see that” Benedict said throwing his head back in laughter

Kate couldn’t help but laugh herself, it was awfully funny watching his face drop as he realised his ball had rolled into the lake.

Eloise looked to Anthony who looked infuriated as she said “perhaps we should play tomorrow. That way I can witness Anthonys demise first hand”

“I shall agree, so long as Miss Sheffield agrees to join us again” Collin added

Kate nodded in agreement

“It is settled then” Benedict announced

Eloise looked to Anthony who still had the most unpleasant expression on his face. “I refuse to play with her again” he said pointing at Kate

“I never imagined you to be such a sore loser” she laughed

“You threw a Pall Mall ball at me Kate!” He exclaimed

The rest of the group all laughed at the thought of Kate throwing one of the wooden balls at Anthony. But Eloise focused on how he didn’t refer to her as ‘Miss Sheffield’ like Collin did and instead used her given name so confidently. She looked to Edwina and raised an eyebrow.

“Well you should learn some manners then” Kate remarked

“It was brilliant” Collin interjected “Eloise you would have loved to have seen his face”

They arranged when and where to play again the following day, this time replacing Daphne and Simon for Eloise and Benedict much to Anthonys dismay. The rest of dinner flew by quite smoothly and Eloise was no closer to proving her theory correct than she was before dinner. Apart from a few stolen glances and using each others given names there was nothing else to suggest that the two of them were engaged like she thought. Perhaps she should just drop the theory. Anyone else would in her shoes. But she was so damn curious as to what happened that she just couldn’t let it go.

* * *

After dinner the rest of the guests retired to the parlour for drinks. Eloise had found Edwina before hand and brought her outside to inform her that she may have been wrong. She knew it was the right thing to do, especially for Edwina who looked so sad at the fact her sister may have hidden something of such importance from her. She still had a gut feeling something was going on and made a mental note to speak to Anthony privately about it later but for now she needed to reassure her friend.

“So after dinner I am no longer sure if my theory was correct” Eloise whispered, she did not want to shout about being wrong.

“I had a chat with Kate before dinner and she told me that once she knows what is going on between them she will tell me everything” Edwina said with a reassuring smile

“So something is going on!” Eloise exclaimed

“Eloise”

“Nobody tells us anything Edwina. God forbid a lady be curious about relations between men and women before she is married.” Eloise protested “you didn’t see them as they came out of that study, I cannot shake the feeling that something is going on”

Edwina sighed “perhaps you should have a chat with your brother tonight and I shall have a chat with Kate and we can reconvene in the morning”

“Anthony is bloody useless” Eloise responded “but I had already thought about talking with him, although I know he will tell me nothing unless I have concrete evidence”

“Tell him you saw them in the study then” Edwina shrugged “Surely he will have to tell you something then”

Well, she had a point. God why didn’t she think of this earlier, she could have saved herself so much time and energy.

“Yes! I shall do that” she replied pointing her finger at Edwina “and once we have spoken to both of them we shall see if their stories match up”

Edwina agreed and they both headed back inside to find Kate and Penelope. Eloise would take a moment either before bed or in the morning to find Anthony and force him to tell her what transpired in that study.

* * *

They reentered the parlour and managed to find Kate and Penelope straight away, they were both sitting down on the chase and gossiping about something.

“What are you two talking about” Eloise asked

Kate laughed “I am seeing if there are any gentlemen that Penelope may be interested in”

“Oh I see” Eloise murmured “and is there?”

“Nope” Penelope giggled, although it was clear to Eloise that it was forced. You don’t get to be best friends with someone for years and not know what is fake and what isn’t

“And what of you Kate?” Penelope asked

“What of me” 

“Have you found any gentlemen you fancy” Penelope continued

“Perhaps a certain viscount” Edwina added

Kate held silent for a moment, praying that she wasn’t blushing. Of course she fancied the man but she could not very well tell his sister that.

“That’s a yes then” Eloise claimed

“I did not say I fancied him Eloise”

“But you also did not say that you didn’t”Eloise shot back

“I don’t know alright” Kate said standing up and brushing off the imaginary crumples in her dress

Eloise shot Edwina a look as she raised an eyebrow at Kates statement. She decided it best not to push any further than she already was and drop the subject for the night. After all, if Kate was to become her new sister in law she wanted to ensure she had a good relationship with her.

“So Edwina, what about your prospects” Eloise said breaking the silence

The rest of the evening was spent gossiping and laughing about all the men in attendance at Aubrey Hall, neither of the ladies were really interested in any of the men present (except for Kate, but she wasn't ready for the others to become privy to that information yet) and so instead they decided to make their own predictions on future matches before retiring to bed.

They all returned to the guest wing, except for Eloise who went to pay her brother a visit in his study.

* * *

She took a deep breath before knocking on the door, she had no idea what she was going to say to Anthony but it was now or never.

“Enter” he shouted from the other side of the door

She slowly made her way in, closing the door behind her.

“Eloise?” he sounded quite confused. She supposed that she would be confused too if he bothered her at this hour. “Is everything alright” he followed up

She took a deep breath

“What is going on between you and Kate?” She demanded “and do not say nothing because I saw her leave your study the night of mothers musical”

He got up from his seat and walked to the other side of the desk so he was closer to her. “You saw that”

“Yes” she replied as he took a sip of his brandy

“Eloise, Kate and I -“

“Are you engaged?” She cut him off

He almost choked on his drink as she spoke. What! Is that what she thought was going on in that room. He knew that he needed to handle this conversation perfectly, as to not tell her too much and at the same time to completely satisfy her. He knew his sister well - she had probably started up a whole investigation at this point, so he had to deflate her fantasies quickly and quietly.

He took a moment to compose himself before speaking “No! Where the hell did you get that idea from”

“The basic rules of etiquette” she remarked “unmarried couples are not allowed alone together, so if you did not propose what did you do in there”

He cleared his throat. How do you tell your sister that you compromised a gently breed women in your study and not have her hold it over your head for all of eternity.

“We… um-“

He was saved by another knock on the door. “Enter” he shouted.

Well he thought he was saved until behind the door appeared his mother. He downed the rest of his brandy, lord knew he would be needing it soon enough.

“Mother!” He said “how may I help you”

“Well I was just coming to ask you about your plans for tomorrow but now I am here to drag you to bed” she said pointing her finger at Eloise

Perhaps he was saved by that knock on the door

“I just need to finish my conversation with Anthony mama” Eloise pleaded

“Very well” she said gesturing her hand towards where Anthony was standing

“Could you give us a moment” Anthony asked

“You are my children” she scolded “what could you possibly have to discuss that is so secretive”

This was it. Eloise was about to open her mouth and he was going to pay the price. He retreated behind his desk and poured another generous sample of brandy into his glass in preparation.

“Anthonys engaged” she claimed

He took a big mouthful of his brandy waiting for her to tell his mother he compromised Kate Sheffield but she didn’t. Well at least this was easier to explain to his mother. He could send Eloise to bed and give his mother a half hearted excuse and that would be enough.

“Oh my darling” his mother said lunging toward and pulling her into him

He watched as Eloise looked on with the most smug smile he had ever seen. He was going to kill her. Now he had to break his mothers heart because his sister jumped to conclusions too quickly.

He pulled away saying “Eloise. Bed”

“Mama” she pleaded

“Bed” violet repeated

She turned her attention back to him as Eloise left. She was beaming and now he had to explain that he wasn’t engaged, his sister was just a mad women.

“Im not engaged mother”

Her face dropped “I do not understand”

“Eloise got confused, she thought that I proposed to Kate earlier but I did not” Anthony thought that must have been the worst excuse he had ever made for anything in his life.

“So you are not engaged” she repeated

“No”

She sighed “oh for the love of god Anthony can you just do it already”

He couldn’t help but laugh when she said that. She was begging like a child - his mother.

“I want grandchildren!” she pleaded

“You have a grandchild, or did you forget about Amelia” he laughed

“Well I want more, so you better get on it”

He laughed again as he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek “Goodnight mother”

She huffed “she is perfect for you Anthony Bridgerton”

“Goodnight, mother” he repeated as he ushered her out and closed the door behind her.

“Bloody hell” he said to himself, taking another swig of his brandy. “This family is insane”


End file.
